1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of electrical connectors, it relates to an electrical connector for connection with a partner device that has an inflator housing, a squib, and a retainer. It also relates to a squib connection device that includes the partner device and the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2007-305541-A discloses male and female connectors. According to which, a detection member is prevented from being pushed inside before the two housings are mated. JP-2001-319747-A discloses an electrical connection device that can be designed so as to be compact overall and according to which an operation for engaging two constituent elements and an operation for pushing in a retaining element, which is for canceling shorting performed by a shorting element in one of the constituent elements, can be performed in one series of operations. JP-2860464-B2 discloses a positioning assurance device for an electrical connector. This electrical connector has a terminal means and is constituted by a housing, a lock arm, and a lock member that can move between a first position and a second position. When the lock arm is at an unlocked position in the case where the joining of the electrical connector and a partner connection device is incomplete, movement of the lock member from the first position to the second position is restricted, and it is indicated that the electrical connector and the partner connection device have not been completely joined.